ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dzikopysk
| foto = Wildmutt TabberOV.png|OV (16) Wildmutt_11_ov.png|OV (11) Wildmutt TabberUA.png|UA Wildmutt TabberOS.png|OS | gatunek = Wulpimancer | planeta = Wulpin | ciało = Animalistyczne | źródło DNA = | forma ostateczna = Ostateczny Dzikopysk | forma pre-ewolucyjna = | moc = Wytrzymałość Zwinność Siła Ostre zęby i pazury Dobry słuch | głos = Kajetan Lewandowski | debiut = Jak to się wszystko zaczęło }} Dzikopysk, znany też jako Dziki, to kosmita pochodzący z próbki DNA Wulpimancera z planety Wulpin. Wygląd Ben 10 Dzikopysk jest dużym pomarańczowym psem bez oczu i ogona. Jego zęby wystają z paszczy. Na każdej stronie jego szyi są skrzelopodobne uszo-nozdrza odpowiadające za nadzwyczajny u wielu psów węch i słuch. W oryginalnej serii, Dzikopysk nosi ochraniacz z Omnitrixem na lewym barku. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien W "Ultimate Alien", Dzikopysk nosi symbol Ultimatrixa na klatce piersiowej i jego usta są pomarańczowe. Teraz stał się mniejszy i ma jaśniejszy odcień pomarańczowego. Dzikopysk 10-letniego Bena w "Ultimate Alien" jest taki sam jak w oryginalnej wersji, tyle że na "naramienniku" zamiast białego paska ma szary i nie ma szarych brzegów obiegających poszczególne części. Ben 10: Omniverse W "Omniverse", Dzikopysk jest taki sam jak w "Ultimate Alien", tyle że nosi zieloną obrożę z białymi paskiem, a na niej symbol Omnitrixa. Ma też strasznie chude nogi i czarne usta. 11-letni Dzikopysk jest taki sam jak w oryginalnej wersji, lecz została zmieniona animacja. Zdolności Dzikopysk jest bardzo zwinny. Jego największą umiejętnością są zmysły węchu, smaku i zapachu. Potrafi on wyczuć ciepło. Oprócz tego ma ostre zęby, pazury i kolce, którymi może strzelać.Jest też bardzo silny. Wady Dzikopysk nie może mówić. Jest też podatny na dźwięki o wysokich częstotliwościach, między innymi gwizdanie Khybera. W okresie zachorowania jego uszo-nozdrza niezbyt poprawnie działają i trudno mu jest wyczuć obiekt oddalony nawet o metr. Historia Ben 10 * Dzikopysk pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku "Jak to się wszystko zaczęło", gdzie pokonał jednego z trutni Vilgaxa. * W "Straszni dziadkowie", Dzikopysk uciekał od kosmitów. * W "Kto się śmieje ostatni", Dzikopysk walczył z cyrkowcami, ale został pokonany przez Zombozo. * W "Szczęściara", Dzikopysk próbował uratować niektórych pracowników. * W "Efekty uboczne", Dzikopysk był chory. * W "Sekrety", Dzikopysk pojawił się dwukrotnie, gdy Omnitrix został uszkodzony. * W odcinku "Prawda", Dzikopysk walczył z Wulpimancerami. * W "Wielki kleszcz", Dzikopyskowi nie udało się pokonać tytułowego kleszcza. * W "Wrobiony", Dzikopysk został wykorzystany przez Kevina do terroryzowania miasta. Ben jako Dzikopysk został pokonany przez Kevina jako Upgrade'a, ale uratował kolejkę przed upadkiem do morza. * W "Obóz strachu", Dzikopysk szukał Maxa i uciekł od żyjących grzybów. * W "Co za pech", Dzikopysk użyty został w walce z Hexem i Czarodziejką. * W "Duchowe wyzwolenie", we śnie, Dzikopysk próbował pomóc dziecku zejść z drzewa. * W "Kevin i Vilgax", Dzikopysk pojawił się cztery razy. * W "Ben 10.000", Dzikopysk z przyszłości został pokonany przez Vilgaxa. * W "Nocny obłęd", Dzikopysk próbował zatrzymać kilku złodziei. * W odcinku "Wesołych Świąt", Dzikopysk udawał renifera. * W "Kosmiczna mumia", Dzikopysk był używany w gospodarstwie. * W "Gość", Dzikopysk ukradł latawiec Gwen. * W "Nie pijcie wody", Dzikopysk odmłodził się. * W filmie "Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa", Dzikopysk pojawił się, gdy Omnitrix aktywował tryb samozniszczenia, a później pomógł Tetraxowi w poszukiwaniu intruza, którym okazała się być Gwen. * Dzikopysk pojawił się również w odcinku "Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 2". * W filmie "Ben 10: Wyścig z czasem", Dzikopysk pokonał Eona i pomógł Gwen w magicznej sztuczce. * W "Pościg", Dzikopysk uratował torebkę starszej pani. * W "Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów", awaria Omnitrixa spowodowała, że Carl Tennyson zmienił sie w Dzikopyska. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Dzikopysk powrócił w odcinku "Sława", gdzie pojawił się w telewizji. * W "Kuźnia Stworzenia" był używany przez 10-letniego Bena. * W "Król Viktor", Dzikopysk po raz pierwszy został użyty przez 16-letniego Bena. * W "Niełatwo być Gwen" był użyty poza ekranem, by szukać Anima. * W"Zaginięcie więźnia numer 775", Dzikopysk szukał więźnia 775 i po raz pierwszy przeszedł w tryb ostateczny. * W "Czystka", Dzikopysk przeszukiwał zamek. * W "Inspektor numer 13", Ultimatrix zmienił Kevina w Dzikopyska. * W "Wróg ostateczny: część 2", Dzikopysk przeszedł w tryb ostateczny. Ben 10: Omniverse * W "Uwolnić Skrzegita", Dzikopysk ścigał Skrzegita. * W "Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 1", Dzikopysk walczył z psem Khybera. Później był stosowany do testowania gwizdków na psy. * W "Znowu Malware" grał w grę "Zatop Bena 10". * W "Znowu Ben" 11-letni Ben (w ciele 16-letniego Bena) użył go, by znaleźć rurę z następnymi współrzędnymi. * W "Bar 23", Ben zmienił się w go przed Benem 23. * W "Promień transmutacji", 11-letni Dzikopysk wydostał się z worka. * W odcinku Powrót Wiecznych Rycerzy walczył z Wiecznymi Rycerzami. * W odcinku "Powrót klauna", Dzikopysk szukając Zomboza, dowiaduje się, że ten w celi, nie jest prawdziwy. * W odcinku "I nie było żadnego", Dzikopysk walczył z Eonem w obronie dobrego Bena. * W odcinku "I pojawił się Ben", Dzikopysk walczył z Szybciorem. * W odcinku "Zero honoru pośród brachów", Dzikopysk poszukiwał Piąchę. * W odcinku "Wystawa w muzeum", Dzikopysk ścigał i złapał Subdore. * W odcinku "Nowy wszechświat", Dzikopysk został użyty podczas zagrożenia życia nosiciela Omnitrixa. Występy Ben 10 * Jak to się wszystko zaczęło (debiut) * Straszni dziadkowie * Kto się śmieje ostatni * Szczęściara * Efekty uboczne * Sekrety (x2) * Prawda * Wielki kleszcz * Wrobiony (użyty przez Kevina za sceną) (użyty przez Bena, przypadkowa transformacja) * Obóz strachu * Co za pech * Duchowe wyzwolenie (sen) * Kevin i Vilgax (x4) * Nocny obłęd * Ben 10.000 (użyty przez Bena 10.000) * Wesołych Świąt * Kosmiczna mumia * Gość * Nie pijcie wody (młody) * Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa (x2) (drugi raz była przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Szybcior) * Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 2 * Ben 10: Wyścig z czasem * Pościg Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Sława (w TV) * Kuźnia Stworzenia (użyty przez 10-letniego Bena) * Król Viktor (oficjalne pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Niełatwo być Gwen (użyty poza ekranem) * Zaginięcie więźnia numer 775 (z użyciem jego ostatecznej formy) * Czystka (na krótko) * Inspektor numer 13 (przez Kevina) * Wróg ostateczny: część 2 (z użyciem jego ostatecznej formy) * Przymierze bohaterów (retrospekcja) Ben 10: Omniverse * Uwolnić Skrzegita (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Szybcior * Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 1 (x2, przypadkowe transformacje; wybrany Gigantozaur) * Znowu Malware * Znowu Ben * Bar 23 * Promień transmutacji (11-letni) * Powrót Wiecznych Rycerzy * Powrót klauna * I nie było żadnego * I pojawił się Ben (przez dobrego Bena) * Zero honoru pośród brachów * Wystawa w muzeum * Nowy wszechświat (krótko) Ciekawostki * Dzikopysk jest także zwany "Dzikim". * W czołówce "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien", wargi Dzikopyska są czarne, a nie pomarańczowe. * Pomimo tego, że nie ma wiele wspólnych cech z ziemskim psem, Ben 23 nazwał go Piesulkiem. * W odcinku "Inspektor numer 13", Kevin jako Dzikopysk mógł mówić. * Dzikopysk pojawił się w 44 odcinkach. Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Kosmici Bena Kategoria:Kosmici z Omnitrixów Kategoria:Kosmici z Ultimatrixa Kategoria:Kosmici 11-letniego Bena